The present invention is in the technical field of vibration dampening. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of magnetic fields that act to isolate vibration between two units. This invention relates to the improvement of a magnetic vibration isolating device and method.
There is often a need to reduce the transmission of vibrational forces between two members of a structure or device while still maintaining sufficient mechanical support with the primary goal of reducing both vibration and noise felt by equipment and persons.
There are many areas that have a need for the reduction in the transfer of vibrational forces from one member to another member. One such situation involves the need to reduce noise and vibration transfer between the many connection points found in an automobile such as those between outside structural panels and interior trim, and between seats and their mounts, and between the various engine and mechanical parts and the members to which they are mounted. Another situation involves the reduction of cabin vibration and noise found in conventional aircraft whereas one of the major avenues for the transfer of vibrational forces occurs at the mounts between the main air frame and interior trim. Another situation involves the transfer of vibrational energy between different pieces of industrial and/or manufacturing equipment or tools and what they are mounted or connected to, and also to what they come into contact with, including persons.
A majority of the conventional vibration dampening devices often utilize springs and/or liquid or gas pressure to create a reduction in shock and vibration. These devices all have different applications and all serve for the isolation of vibration between two surfaces. Typically the devices are used when it is desirable to reduce the transfer of energy in the form of vibration between two surfaces that need to be attached in a secure form while at the same time not carry over any of the energy of the vibration. Vibration dampening needs change according to the intensity of the frequency and amplitude of the vibrations, therefore a device is often needed that can adjust or vary the amount of dampening.
Elastomeric, spring, air, liquid vibration isolating devices are commonly used today as a mounting means for motors, engines and other miscellaneous equipment. These vibration dampening devices range from simple spring based systems to complex elastomeric devices, however they all have different issues and weaknesses. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide an improved mount and method for vibration reduction.